¡Me Enamoró!
by RozenDark
Summary: Para Abeno Haruitsuki, los Yokais siempre han sido una prioridad importante, al menos así era antes de conocer a Ashiya Hanae. Pero no todo le puede salir perfecto, más si él causa que su atolondrado empleado corra el peligro de casarse a la fuerza con un Yokai que es capaz de todo, con tal de salirse con la suya. Yaoi-Mpreg. Abeno Haruitsuki x Ashiya Hanae.
1. Terrible Malentendido

**NOTAS:** **Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí les traigo el fic que me pedían hasta en un grupo SasuNaruSasu xD**

 **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad, Fanfickers, bajo el mismo** **seudónimo** **, "RozenDark"**

 **Pero no se diga más, los personajes de Fukigen. Na Mononokean son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y los demás de mi propia autoría. La historia me pertenece, y no hay ninguna opinión adicional Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"Terrible Malentendido"**

—¡Abeno-san debe escucharme! —, Ashiya trataba de poder al fin entablar una larga conversación con su ahora ex jefe.

—Ashiya —, miro con advertencia a aquel persistente muchacho —. Yo no quiero escuchar nada más, con lo que vi fue más que suficiente.

El joven de ojos azules solo pudo bajar la cabeza y apretar los puños con fuerza. Claro que sabía de lo que aquel rubio mal humorado hablaba, pero él tenía una buena explicación que dar, para así demostrar que lo ocurrido no había sido ni su culpa.

Mordió su labio con fuerza, al recordar como Yahiko salió ileso de la furia y odio de Abeno Haruitsuki, haciendo que todos esos sentimientos negativos caigan y fueran dirigidos a su persona.

—Lo que ocurrió no fue mi culpa. Yahiko fue el que causo ese desastre —, dijo desesperado.

—¿Y piensas que voy a creer lo que digas? —, inquirió con furia —. Ese desastre no solo daño al Yokai que nos contrató, también a Yahiko y a la Peluza, y el único que salió ileso en todo, fuiste tú. ¿Piensas que creeré siquiera que Yahiko se haría daño así mismo?, sin duda esto solo demuestra que me equivoque contigo. Eres como todas las personas —, siguió su camino sin mirar al chico —. Espero que te quede claro que ya no quiero que te me acerques y tampoco esperes que te deje estar cerca de la Peluza, porque es obvio que solo eres un peligro para él y cualquier otro Yokai.

Ashiya no dijo nada más. Simplemente vio al rubio alejarse de una manera por demás enojada. Por un momento quiso sentir odio hacia Yahiko, pero ni él mismo creía poder odiar de esa manera a otro ser.

Se puso a pensar en cómo fue que todo ese embrollo se hizo presente y en cómo es que Abeno comenzó a odiarlo de aquella manera. Mordió su labio inferior, mientras finas y cálidas lágrimas comenzaron a descender de sus azules y ahora tristes ojos.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _Ese día era por demás problemático. Para empezar, les había llegado una misión un tanto difícil y no es que sea algo de suma importancia o algo imposible para el amo de la Mononokean, es solo que la misión consistía en exorcizar a un Yokai y convivir con la persona del lugar donde aquel ser sobrenatural andaba._

 _El problema no era solo ese. Para mala suerte de Abeno, Yahiko había decidido pasar todo ese día con él y eso implicaba en soportar tanto a Yahiko como a Ashiya._

 _—¡Ustedes dos!, ¡ya compórtense! —, les ordeno con furia._

 _Llevaba todo el trayecto de las escaleras que daban entrada al lugar a la gran casona, aguantando los molestos gritos de Ashiya y las incesantes risas de Yahiko y ciertamente, el amo de la Mononokean estaba a punto de cometer asesinato._

 _—Yo quiero estar en paz, pero Yahiko es el que me esta molestando —, se explicó nervioso, debido a la furiosa mirada que su jefe le enviaba._

 _—Prometo portarme bien, si Haruitsuki promete jugar al escondite durante todo un día —, Yahiko miró ansioso a su viejo amigo de juegos._

 _Abeno solamente miro de manera fulminante a ese par. Soltó un suspiro profundo y agradeció mentalmente a que la Peluza no fuera como ese par y que estuviera quieto en su hombro._

 _Dejo de lado ese tema, cuando al fin estaban en la puerta de la casona. Lugar donde ya los esperaban, tanto el Yokai, como la persona dueña del lugar._

 _—¿Usted debe ser Harada-san? —, preguntó amable y seriamente el rubio._

 _—Así es. Y usted debe ser el amo de la Mononokean, o al menos eso fue lo que Tora-san dijo —, respondió el muchacho de castaños cabellos._

 _Si algo que sorprendía de más a Abeno, era ver que aparte de Ashiya y Zenko, había alguien más que podía ver y escuchar a los Yokais. Y es que aquel muchacho, un tanto más grande que él y Ashiya, no solo tenía esas habilidades, sino que además cuido de aquel Yokai de nombre Tora, durante tanto tiempo._

 _—Se cuanto puede llegar a sorprender que pueda ver y escuchar a los Yokais —, murmuró comprensivo —. Y puede que piense que soy egoísta o tal vez piense que solamente le saque ventaja a mi acompañante, pero créame cuando le digo, que solo quiero que Tora-san este bien._

 _—Ritsu dice la verdad Abeno-dono —, el Yokai con forma de un mini tigre de bengala se hizo notar —. Llevo años postergando mi regreso al Inframundo, debido a que no quería dejar a Ritsu, pero al ver la preocupación de él y que se me hacía cada vez más difícil andar por este mundo, ambos concordamos que ya era hora de separar nuestros caminos._

 _Abeno solamente se dedicó a escuchar con lujo y detalle a ese par. Si bien en un principio creyó que aquel chico había obtenido lo que quería de una manera terrible, al oír las explicaciones de Tora-san, supo que había mal pensado._

 _Aceptó de buena gana, ayudar a ese par con la limpieza de la habitación donde el abuelo del chico, guardo no solo sus recuerdos, también cosas especiales para Tora, quien solamente buscaba llevarse una sola cosa._

 **** ** _ஐ_** ****

 _Después de arduas horas arreglando aquel desordenado lugar, por fin hallaron lo que buscaban. Una extraña caja de madera de color rojo vino._

 _Ya con todo listo para llamar la puerta al Inframundo, Abeno espero a que Ritsu y Tora se despidieran de manera definitiva._

 _Todo marchaba bien hasta el momento o eso creían, hasta que Yahiko decidió hacer una de sus bromas._

 _Algo salió demasiado mal y ante la vista de Abeno, Ashiya era el culpable en aquel embrollo._

 _Con todo el desastre que se creó, Tora-san quedó inconsciente, Yahiko y Peludito recibieron varios golpes, Ritsu se dañó la mano y Abeno casi es herido._

 _Nadie supo con exactitud qué fue lo que ocurrió, y definitivamente nadie tomó en cuenta que la caja que con tanto desespero queria Tora-san, se había abierto apenas y que algo salió de allí._

 _Lo más sensato que pudieron hacer, fue enviar a Tora-san al Inframundo, una vez despertó. Y pedir disculpas a Ritsu, por los problemas ocasionados._

 _Después de aquello, Abeno despidió de manera furiosa a Ashiya y desde aquello, habían transcurrido dos largos días._

 **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

—Estúpido Abeno-san —, murmuró dolido.

 **o.** **ஐ** **~.** **o**

—¿Y hasta cuando piensas decirle la verdad a Abeno? —, preguntó Zenko con calma.

Yahiko se erizo un poco, debido a la repentina pregunta de Zenko. Si bien en un principio le pareció gracioso su actuar, al ver como su rubio amigo trataba a Ashiya, supo que las cosas se habían salido de control.

Pero en verdad temía que, al confesar, Abeno lo odiara, como lo hacía ahora con Ashiya.

—M… Mañana lo haré —, respondió nervioso.

—Zenko suspiro resignada —. Sabes que debes de hacerlo, no solo porque Ashiya está muy deprimido, sino porque sabes que es lo correcto.

Zenko dejo de lado el tema, al menos tenía seguro que había dejado el bichito de la culpa en lo más profundo de Yahiko. Ella estaba segura de que él haría lo correcto.

 **o.** **ஐ** **~.** **o**

El día estaba transcurriendo de manera normal, claro que había excepciones, una de esas excepciones era que aquella mañana, mientras Ashiya se alistaba, escucho a su madre gritar.

Obviamente fue de manera rápida para ver lo que pasaba, sorprendiéndose de ver a su madre asustada y a una serpiente blanca merodear cerca de ella.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —, preguntó con cautela, mientras se acercaba a su madre.

—Es que sentí algo frío andar entre mis pies, pero por más que busco y miro, no encuentro nada —, se explicó de manera nerviosa.

Ashiya asintió, ya entendiendo lo que ocurría. Sonrió con calma y guio a su madre a la cocina.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando regresó a la sala y tomo entre sus manos a la serpiente.

—No sé lo que ocurrió para que vengas a mi casa, pero es mejor que me esperes aquí afuera, en lo que calmo a mi madre —, murmuró sonriente. Al menos con aquel pequeñín, tendría una buena excusa para acercarse a Abeno a tratar de arreglar las cosas.

—No hay problema, después de todo, ya tengo lo que quería —, murmuró el Yokai.

Ashiya no había entendido lo que la serpiente quiso decir, hasta que sintió una fuerte mordida en su mano. De manera rápida soltó al Yokai y lo miro con reproche, pero apenas abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que este ya no estaba.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —, se preguntó asustado.

Si o si, debía ir donde Abeno y contarle lo ocurrido. No solo porque un sospechoso Yokai lo había mordido, sino porque en verdad le preocupaba ese repentino actuar.

Por ahora, haría como que nada había pasado y desayunaría con su madre.

 **o.** **ஐ** **~.** **o**

Después de media hora, el chico de cabellos negros azulados, por fin iba caminando hacia la escuela. Y todo ese pequeño trayecto que había recorrido, se la había pasado viendo con miedo su mano.

En verdad le preocupaba que aquella mordida le afectará en algo peor que su salud, especialmente porque se le había formado una marca roja que iba de si dedo anular hasta su brazo.

—¿Y si me muero?... O peor, ¿y si Abeno-san no me quiere ayudar? —, se tomó con fuerza de los cabellos, mientras murmuraba aquellas preguntas.

No muy lejos, Zenko observaba al chico. Le envío una mirada a su compañero y este solamente asintió de manera derrotada.

—Me iré adelantando, tu mientras aprovecha en disculparte con Ashiya. Tal vez si él te perdona, lo cual, sé que va a pasar, te ayude a no recibir la ira de Abeno —, le sugirió con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Yahiko asintió no muy seguro —. Lo haré Zenko, así que no te preocupes —, le respondió.

La chica asintió gustosa y de manera sonriente, se despidió de Yahiko, esperando muy en el fondo, que tanto Ashiya como Abeno no fueran tan rudos y rencorosos con aquel travieso Yokai.

Yahiko por su parte, decidió apresurarse a alcanzar a Ashiya. Claro que cuando lo alcanzó, no pudo evitar verlo como si fuera un bicho raro, especialmente porque el chico estaba murmurando toda clase de preguntas desquiciadas.

—Ashiya. —

El mencionado dejó de murmurar y decidió mirar al que le había hablado, sorprendiéndose al ver al causante de sus problemas.

Infló sus mejillas y decidió ignorarlo un poco.

—Yahiko tomó su forma humana y decidió apresurar su paso, hasta situarse frente al chico —. Se que estas enojado y lo entiendo. Esta vez me pase demasiado y solo quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho —, se disculpó de manera rápida, temiendo que el chico emprendiera huida —. También quiero que sepas que pienso decirle toda la verdad a Haruitsuki, aún si llega a odiarme —, se mordió el labio, mientras temblaba. Le aterraba no solo que Abeno lo odiara, también temía que Ashiya no lo perdonara.

—Ashiya solamente suspiro derrotado, mientras se inclinaba hasta quedar a la misma altura que el zorruno Yokai —. Tranquilo Yahiko. No soy rencoroso y sé que tu intención no era causar daño a nadie, así que como te disculpaste personalmente y que piensas ayudarme con Abeno-san, estamos a mano —, le dijo con calma y de manera sonriente —. Y descuida, no pienso dejar que Abeno-san te trate como lo hizo conmigo, así que me tendrás para apoyarte.

Yahiko miró con admiración a Ashiya. Encantado por la manera en la que lo perdono.

Ambos decidieron, que, por ahora, debían darse prisa para llegar a la escuela. Incluso habían comenzado a caminar de nuevo, pero algo en el entorno a su alrededor cambio.

Ambos se extrañaron al verse en un pequeño prado floreado y no en la calle.

—¿Qué ocurre? —, Ashiya solo observaba el lugar con intriga.

—Ashiya no te apartes de mi lado.

El chico solamente asintió de manera nerviosa, mientras se sobaba la mano que la serpiente le había herido aquella mañana. Por alguna razón desconocida para él, le estaba ardiendo.

—Veo que mi fiel mensajero hizo todo lo que le pedí. —

Tanto Ashiya como Yahiko miraron de manera nerviosa la ser que estaba frente a ellos.

Yahiko tomó su forma de zorro, mientras su pelaje se erizaba por completo, mientras que Ashiya caía de rodillas, mientras apretaba su mano.

—¿Quién eres?, y ¿qué quieres? —, Yahiko se colocó frente al chico, mientras miraba con advertencia a aquel extraño Yokai.

Aquel ser de cabellos de un color blanco platinado, sonrió con diversión al ver la osadía de aquel ser inferior. A Pesar de la media máscara que llevaba para cubrir sus ojos, pudo ver con lujo y detalle al chico, relamiendo sus pálidos labios al ver la marca en la mano derecha del chico.

—Contigo no quiero absolutamente nada —, le dijo a Yahiko con desprecio —. Pero con aquel chico lo quiero todo. Especialmente cuando lleva mi anillo de compromiso en su mano derecha.

Tanto Yahiko como Ashiya miraron el lugar al que se refería el misterioso Yokai. Ashiya buscando desesperado ese supuesto anillo y Yahiko espantado por lo idiota que el chico podía llegar a ser.

—¡¿Cómo diablos te comprometiste con un Yokai?! —, le pregunto a modo de reclamo.

—¡Pero si no me comprometí con nadie! —, exclamó Ashiya totalmente asustado —. Esto es la mordida de una serpiente Yokai —, explicó.

—Yahiko negó sin creerlo —. Precisamente era su intención. Ese tipo te obligó a comprometerte con él, por medio de esa serpiente —, explicó sin más.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —, exclamó completamente asustado. Miro nervioso al Yokai y negó con premura —. Lo siento señor, pero yo nunca aceptaría casarme con un perfecto extraño, así que lo mejor será que se busque a alguien más, además ambos somos hombres y…

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en el momento en el que aquel ser se había situado frente a Ashiya.

—Se perfectamente que eres hombre, pero también sé que no eres del todo un varón, ¿o me equivoco mi lindo doncel?

Ashiya se puso sumamente nervioso y temeroso. Ese tipo no solo era descarado, también infundía muy bien el miedo. Estaba dispuesto a decir algo y a alejarse, cuando el Yokai se alejó de manera rápida, evadiendo el reciente ataque de Yahiko.

—No sé quién eres, ni lo que quieres, pero sé que no es nada bueno si quieres obligar a Ashiya a casarse contigo —, se colocó en modo de pelea, mientras comenzaba a gruñir.

—Eres tan patético —, murmuró furioso.

Ni Yahiko, y mucho menos Ashiya, se esperaron que aquel Yokai sacara de entre sus ropas una filosa y brillante katana. Tampoco se esperaron a que se abalanzara directamente hacia Yahiko.

—¡CUIDADO YAHIKO! —, gritó aterrado Ashiya.

Todo paso en cámara lenta para los tres, y para cuando aquel Yokai se dio cuenta de a quien había herido, era demasiado tarde.

Lo que Yahiko vio aterrado, fue un rojo intenso que floto por el aire en forma de gotas, las cuales no solo mancharon el suelo, también a él mismo. Quiso hablar, pero su voz no salía. Lo único que tenía asegurado, era que una vez más, Ashiya fue herido por su culpa.

—Mi dulce prometido —, murmuró arrepentido, mientras de manera rápida, tomaba entre sus brazos al ahora inconsciente y mal herido doncel.

El Yokai de máscara se mordió el labio inferior, de una manera por demás arrepentida al ver lo que le había hecho a su futuro esposo.

Ashiya tenía una terrible y sangrante herida en su hombro izquierdo. Y aunque quería mantenerse despierto, para evitar que dañaran a Yahiko, el horrible dolor de su atravesada carne y la pérdida alarmante de sangre, pudo más y lo llevó a la inconsistencia.

—Esto no ha acabado maldito estorbo. Te aseguro que pagaras el daño que me hiciste hacerle a mi futuro consorte —, amenazó furioso el Yokai, mientras comenzaba a desaparecer con el chico en sus brazos —. Te juro que te eliminare de la manera más dolorosa posible, pero ahora me importa más evitar que mi doncel siga sufriendo.

Para cuando Yahiko reaccionó del todo, ya era demasiado tarde, Ashiya había sido raptado por aquel poderoso Yokai.

—¡Debo avisarle a Haruitsuki! —, exclamó preocupado, al verse fuera de aquella extraña ilusión.

 **o.** **ஐ** **~.** **o**

Abeno miraba un tanto preocupado el lugar vacío de aquel chico que lo traía loco.

Aunque dejando de lado el tema del desastre, se le hacía demasiado raro que Ashiya no hubiera llegado a las primeras clases, pero decidió dejarlo de lado, engañándose de que no debía de importarle alguien como ese chico. Decidió mejor ir a la azotea y tomar una larga siesta.

Al llegar al lugar, respiro de manera profunda, mientras se estiraba. Iba a recostarse, cuando de la nada, Yahiko le salto encima.

Iba a reprocharle, pero al ver el pelaje del Yokai, manchado con sangre, se alarmó demasiado.

—¿Qué te ocurrió Yahiko? —, cuestionó preocupado.

—Ashiya —, Yahiko miro de manera triste y preocupada al rubio.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese mocoso? —, exigió saber con enojo hacía el chico.

—¡ÉL ME SALVO! —, grito con molestia y preocupación aquello —. Ashiya ni siquiera fue el causante de ese embrollo, él solo fue una víctima más de mis tonterías —, le reveló —. Y ahora por mi culpa un loco Yokai lo hirió y se lo llevó a un lugar desconocido.

Abeno escucho atento el relato de Yahiko. Si bien se enojó mucho con el Yokai zorruno al escuchar que aquel terrible incidente fue su culpa y no de Ashiya, supo que no era momento de reclamar ni pelear. Justo ahora estaba demasiado angustiado por el bienestar de aquel chico, especialmente cuando había captado que la sangre que Yahiko tenía impregnada en su pelaje, era de un mal herido Ashiya.

—Por el momento no hablaremos de lo sucedido hace tres días, pero necesito saber más sobre ese Yokai que se llevó a Ashiya —, le pidió lo más calmado que podía.

—Yahiko asintió de acuerdo —. Para empezar, ese tipo mando un pacto de compromiso por medio de una serpiente, y ahora Ashiya está comprometido con él —, procedió a contar aquello —. También creo saber de dónde vino la serpiente, pero no dije nada, porque no pensé que esto se saldría de control o que algo así ocurriría, pero pienso que el día que cause el accidente en casa del chico Harada, la caja que Tora-san llevaba, traía consigo algo relacionado con ese Yokai. Al menos me lo imagino por el olor que emanó cuando saco la katana con la que hirió a Ashiya —, explicó preocupado.

—Entonces tendremos que ir a ver a Harada-san y preguntarle sobre la procedencia de esa caja.

Yahiko podía ver que el rubio estaba no solo furioso, también muy preocupado. Definitivamente ayudaría en lo más que pudiera, para salvar a Ashiya, más cuando el chico arriesgo su propia vida por la suya.

 **o.** **ஐ** **~.** **o**

Aquel Yokai ya había hecho lo posible por detener la hemorragia de la herida de su prometido.

Se había quitado la máscara que traía, mostrando sus afilados y hermosos ojos plateados, viendo con lujo y detalle el hermoso ser que se había encontrado como su consorte.

—Tranquilo mi niño, me asegurare de cuidarte de ahora en adelante —, murmuró preocupado al ver la expresión dolida del joven doncel.

 **Continuará**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **NOTAS:** **Y bueno, hasta aquí le llega el primer capítulo: D**

 **Por cierto, les quiero contar algo, Ritsu Harada y Tora son los personajes que ya utilizaron en dos de mis fics de Servamp. En uno de los fics, Ritsu es una chica y es la nieta de Mahiru y en el otro es un chico llamado Ritsu Harada y es la pareja y Eva de Tora, quien es el malo de ambos fics y noveno Servamp. Ustedes hacen sus propias locas de porque esta historia tenia esa caja y que relación tiene con el Yokai que se quiere casar con Ashiya xD**

 **Y si el fic les gusto y yo lo hago sabre con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo: 3**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Adios adios (*_-)/**


	2. Verdades Ocultas

**NOTAS:** **Después de tantos meses, al fin llegó con la continuación.**

 **Sé que no sirve para nada pedir, perdón, pero aún así, lo que tengo que hacer ... Lamento demasiado mi tardanza con la actualización, en serio lamento ha ilusionado y luego desaparecido :(**

 **Pero no se diga más, los personajes de Fukigen Na Mononokean son propiedad de sus propios autores y los demás de mi propia autoría. La historia me pertenece, y no permito adaptación alguna. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic, son propiedad de sus propios autores.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^ 3 -) /**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"Verdades Ocultas"**

Abeno llevaba por lo menos media hora tocando el timbre de aquella casona, pero en ningún momento hubo indicios de que el dueño de dicho lugar, pensara salir siquiera. Estaba a punto de derribar la puerta, a sabiendas de que se metería en problemas grandes, pero poco o nada le importaba en esos momentos.

Y justo cuando iba a comenzar a hacer destrozos, un nervioso Harada, llegaba a tiempo para detener al rubio Haruitsuki.

— ¿Abeno-dono?, ¿ocurre algo malo? —, nervioso le preguntó aquello.

Abeno lo miro de mala manera, pero al juzgar por la confundida y aterrada mirada, Harada Ritsu no tenía idea de su repentina llegada, lo que es más, el castaño traía consigo víveres y demás cosas del hogar. El chico vivía de manera tranquila su vida y así pudo entenderlo.

Esta vez, su confianza férrea hacia los Yokais, fue lo que condenó a Ashiya. Todo ese embrollo lo había ocasionado nadie más que Tora-san y una mala broma de Yahiko, y por si fuera poco, Harada Ritsu no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

 **o.** **ஐ** **~.** **o**

Ashiya se sentía adolorido, demasiado diría si le llegaran a preguntar. Quiso moverse, pero el punzante dolor en su hombro se lo impidió, al tiempo que hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe al recordar cómo se había herido.

Asustado, abrumado y con más sensaciones llenas de alarma y nervios, vio con lujo y detalle que ya no se encontraba en el camino animoso que siempre tomaba para ir a la escuela, lo que es más, ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba.

—Veo que ya has despertado hermoso. —

Hanae volteo la mirada hacia atrás, encontrándose con aquel extraño ser, que trato de eliminar a Yahiko y el causante del punzante dolor en su hombro. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero el solo hecho de moverse un poco, le causaba más dolor a su hombro.

—Tómalo con calma hermoso —, el Yokai estaba preocupado. Su hermoso prometido no había podido despertar en un día entero, aun cuando había tratado aquella grave herida, el doncel no parecía despertar, y ahora que lo había hecho, no se movería de su lado hasta que estuviera estable para formalizar su matrimonio —. Me encargue de parar el sangrado y suturar la herida, y claro, también tuve que cambiarte esos feos atuendos, nada lindos para alguien tan hermoso como tú —

— ¡¿Que Hizo que?! —, exclamó Ashiya, mientras miraba nervioso y apenado sus nuevas ropas.

En lugar de su particular uniforme y su suéter amarillo favorito, Ashiya traía puesto una de esas simples yukatas veraniegas que usualmente usaba en algún lugar con aguas termales o en un viaje escolar. Y claro, si no fuera porque aquel hombre que no solo lo hirió, también lo secuestró también se tomó las libertades para desvestirlo y ponerle lo que se le venga en gana, estaría más tranquilo, pero ahora, estaba más que horrorizado.

— ¡Oh!, ¡qué modales los míos! —, exclamó exaltado, ignorando la mirada de espanto que el chico tenía —. Permíteme presentarme como se debe hermoso. Mi nombre es Himura Yuudai y solamente soy un Yokai que desea casarse y formar una familia a lado de un hermoso espécimen como lo eres tú, mi precioso prometido.

Ashiya solamente atinó a negar una y otra vez de manera nerviosa. Y aunque le dolía a horrores ponerse de pie, lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces siquiera y encaró a ese perfecto extraño.

— ¡No voy a casarme con usted! —, dijo con una inusual seriedad para nada acorde a el —. Para empezar, ni siquiera lo conozco, y además, se atrevió a atacar a mi amigo con intenciones de matarlo —, le recordó lo obvio. Ashiya no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que ese tipo quería.

—Hermoso niño, más te vale que aceptes que te vas a casar conmigo. —

Aquella reacción tomó por sorpresa al doncel de cabellos y ojos azules. Ashiya no pudo evitar temblar por la repentina cercanía de ese tal Himura Yuudai. Aquel intimidante Yokai le ponía los nervios de punta, especialmente por la imponente aura que poseía.

Solamente un Yokai a logrado poner demasiado nervioso a Ashiya, y aunque pensó que no se encontraría con otro ser tan tenebroso como el Ejecutivo, justo ahora temía por su vida al tener demasiado cerca a ese Yokai.

Yuudai por su parte, dibujó una sonrisa ladina en su pálido rostro, divertido de ver esa expresión en el que se había convertido en su prometido. Encantado y fascinado de ver la belleza que el doncel poseía aún con ese rostro lleno de terror y miedo.

—Al parecer a Yuudai-sama le gusta asustar a su nuevo prometido. —

Himura Yuudai miró con severidad hacía la entrada de aquel lugar, encontrándose con su fiel y leal sirviente. Se alejó del asustado doncel para acercarse a esa serpiente.

—Shiro Hideki, ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos? —, preguntó divertido a aquel hombre.

—El suficiente como para no divertirse señor —, respondió aire divertido —. Y tal parece que usted no cambia. Yuudai-sama, tiene que ser más cuidadoso con su prometido, le recuerdo que fue mucho trabajo y esfuerzo para que lleve ese anillo, además de que yo hice de mandadero señor.

Hanae miró sorprendido a ese nuevo Yokai. Y aunque con esa apariencia humana que tenía le costó trabajo identificarlo, sabía a la perfección que ese hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos cerrados era la misma serpiente blanca que lo había mordido.

— ¿Tu eres la misma serpiente que asusto a mi mamá y me mordió? —, preguntó exaltado —. ¡Es tu culpa que yo esté metido en este embrollo! —

—Es un honor que me recuerde, Hanae-sama —, Shiro sonrió fascinado al doncel —. En cuanto a su rencor, yo creo que debería agradecerle a Tora-san, porque ese yokai que tanto protegía el amo de la Mononokean, fue el que te ofreció para evitar que su dulce niño fuera el prometido de Yuudai-sama.

Ashiya negó sin creer aquello. Es decir, que toda la broma fallida de Yahiko, el enojo y odio de Abeno-san, su infinita tristeza y su reciente y obligado compromiso, todo era culpa de Tora-san.

— ¡No puede ser posible! —, exclamó sorprendido —. ¿Por Qué Tora-san haría algo como eso? —, les exigió saber con enojo.

—Eso no es lo importante ahora hermoso —, Yuudai se acercó hasta situarse justo frente al rostro de su prometido —. Justo ahora debes preocuparte en descansar y sanar esa herida para que así podamos casarnos como se debe.

Hanae no espero que aquel yokai se le acercara de aquella manera, ni que le tomara de una manera tan delicada, pero a la vez con fuerza y exigencia de la barbilla. Y aunque esos hermosos ojos plateados podían ser fascinantes y extrañamente atractivos, no pudo evitar sentir un repentino cansancio. Ashiya no pudo evitar caer dormido en los brazos de aquel ser, pero por alguna razón, lo hizo.

—Yuudai-sama, ¿necesita algo más? —, la serpiente preguntó aquello, mientras colocaba frente a su amo la bolsa que llevaba consigo.

—Por el momento es todo lo que necesito aquí, pero te pido de favor que mantengas vigilado al amo de la Mononokean. No quiero que nos encuentre sin antes estar casados, porque lo más seguro es que Abeno Haruitsuki vaya directamente con el Legislador, y sabes lo que implica que uno de los tres poderes se entere de mi regreso.

—Pero por supuesto que lo se amó. No por nada fue mucho trabajo y esfuerzo para el anterior amo de la Mononokean sellarlo. Además, no quiero verle la cara a Justicia y al Ejecutivo —, dijo con cara de pánico, para después tomar su forma de serpiente —. Bueno, por el momento me despido, espero y le guste los atuendos que traje para Hanae-sama.

La serpiente Hideki no espero nada más, simplemente se fue de la misma forma en la que llegó.

Yuudai por su parte, regreso al doncel que era su consorte a aquella cama improvisada de flores. Sonrió fascinado, mientras arreglaba uno de los rebeldes mechones y le colocaba un clavel rojo para sostenerlo.

—Hanae, mi hermosa flor —, murmuró con una imperceptible sonrisa plasmada en su pálido rostro.

 **o.** **ஐ** **~.** **o**

Abeno llevaba rato buscando en el inframundo a ese embustero de Tora. Y es que después de hablar con Harada Ritsu y que este le dijera que no tenía idea de lo que Tora había planeado, el rubio dejó a Yahiko con Harada y se encargó de ir directamente al inframundo y buscar a ese yokai.

Y justo cuando estaba considerando ir directamente con el Legislador, lo vio. Tora estaba tan campante y despreocupado hablando con Koura. Así que no pudo evitar acercarse y mirarlo con desdén.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Tora-san —, dijo seriamente.

El atigrado yokai tembló al ver al amo de la Mononokean, sin embargo, asintió y prosiguió a despedirse de la amable mujer que le había tratado una herida causada por cierta serpiente hacía poco, para ser específicos, el día que Ashiya había sido culpado por su herida.

Así, ambos se alejaron hasta llegar a un pequeño lago lo suficientemente alejado de oídos ajenos, pues lo que el tigre contaría era algo demasiado grave.

—Lamento lo que hice Abeno-dono, sin embargo, no me arrepiento de nada —, mencionó, mientras tomaba forma humana.

Aun cuando Abeno se sorprendió de ver aquella habilidad en Tora-san no dijo nada. Incluso se sorprendió de ver que Tora parecía un muchacho de su edad o un poco más grande, cuando según, era un yokai sumamente viejo.

Decidió dejar aquello de lado, y mejor concentrarse en averiguar lo que había ocurrido con Ashiya.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿sabe usted cómo es Ashiya de sentimental?, lo ignore pensando que él lo había lastimado, pero todo fue un plan para alejarme de él, ¿no es así? —, Abeno demostró lo enojado que estaba, y no se midió siquiera en las exigentes preguntas que le hizo al yokai.

—Como le dije Abeno-dono, lo lamento demasiado, pero no me arrepiento. Era Ashiuya-dono o Ritsu, y preferí ver a su empleado siendo el consorte de Himura Yuudai, antes que ver a Ritsu a su lado —, le aseguro totalmente serio.

— ¿Himura Yuudai?, ¿quién es él exactamente? —, cuestionó. Por alguna razón ese nombre se le hacía familiar.

—Él era una deidad hace ya tanto tiempo. Se decía que tenía el don de hacer florecer cualquier planta, incluso de sanar heridas, ¡por dios!, también tenía el don de la buena fortuna. Los humanos incluso crearon un templo para el —, Tora se tornó melancólico al recordar esos días —. Pero nada es para siempre, especialmente cuando se comienza a ser codicioso y avaricioso. Antiguamente era tan fácil para los yokais comunicarse con los humanos, yo por ejemplo, siempre le serví fielmente a la familia Harada, incluso llegue a enamorarme de un doncel Harada, y para mi mala fortuna, Yuudai también lo hizo. Usted y yo sabemos que es tabú una relación romántica entre yokai y humano, sin embargo, no pude evitar enamorarme de Reika y a su vez, el no pudo evitar enamorarse de mí.

—Abeno suspiro al oír aquello, no pudiendo evitar peinar su cabello hacia atrás y revolverlo después. Eso no explicaba la razón de Tora para hacerle eso a Ashiya —. Supongo que esa deidad comenzó a pedir sacrificios a su conveniencia, ¿no? —, aquello era lo más obvio para el rubio.

—Y no se equivoca, Abeno-dono —, respondió el atigrado yokai —. Yuudai ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y amenazó con abandonar la aldea si no obtenía lo que quería, y la familia Harada al ser una de las familias más famosas en el lugar, no tuvieron opción, y entregaron a Reika a Yuudai —, apretó sus puños con fuerza al recordar aquel día —. Después de ese día, Reika no fue el mismo, al igual que yo, pero en él fue peor el asunto. Él dejo de comer, incluso dejó de dormir, todo hasta el punto de decaer hasta morir. Yuudai no soporto la idea de que Reika jamás lo amó, y se salió de control por completo. La aldea antes enriquecida por la buena fortuna, comenzó a decaer, los humanos dejaron de servir a la deidad, pero el al ver que poco a poco se debilitaba, lanzó una maldición a la familia Harada.

— ¿Qué clase de maldición? —, inquirió nervioso. Por lo que se oía, la deidad, Himura Yuudai, fue alguien sumamente inestable, y saber eso solo hacía que se preocupara aún más por Ashiya.

—El lanzo al aire unas palabras que solamente trajeron tragedia y preocupación a la familia Harada. Y cito, "Reika no va resurgir en un yokai. Su destino es y seguirá siendo ser mi fiel esposo. El próximo doncel nacido en la familia Harada, será la reencarnación de mi amado Reika, y como tal, él deberá casarse conmigo" —, se aseguró de decir palabra por palabra lo que en aquel entonces Himura sentenció —. Sabrá usted que el último doncel nacido en la familia Harada, fue Ritsu. Al igual que al oír la amenaza de aquel que fue una reconocida y amada deidad, no tuve más opción que llamar al anterior amo de la Mononokean y pedir ayuda. Y él, a pesar de la difícil tarea y que le costó mucho convencer a los tres poderes, especialmente al Ejecutivo, se aseguró de sellar a Himura Yuudai dentro de esa caja, y dicho sello comenzó a debilitarse cuando tu predecesor falleció, incluso comencé a escuchar la voz de ese maldito burlándose de mí. Y justo cuando estaba pensando en locuras innecesarias, los yokais comenzaron a lanzar rumores acerca del nuevo empleado del amo de la Mononokean. Decir que no espié a Ashiya-dono seria mentir, porque observe a su empleado durante bastante tiempo, así que le propuse a Yuudai un intercambio. El dejaría a Ritsu fuera de su vida, y yo le ayudaría a obtener a Ashiya-dono.

Abeno quería sentir empatía por Tora, en verdad deseaba sentirla, pero el solo hecho de haber involucrado a Ashiya, hacía que quisiera matar a Tora. Pero echarle toda la culpa a ese yokai o incluso a Yahiko, sería quitarse culpas a él mismo. No fueron Tora-san o Yahiko los que alejaron a Ashiya, fue el con su tonta forma de ignorarlo, de alejarlo y dejarlo completamente vulnerable y a merced de esa loca y obsesiva deidad.

Y se odiaba por eso, odiaba el solo hecho de haber ignorado a Ashiya, odiaba el solo hecho de haber entregado a ese molesto, pero agradable niño de cinco años en bandeja de plata.

—Y supongo que Harada-san no sabe absolutamente nada de su vida pasada, ¿no es así? —, le pregunto ansioso.

—Él no sabe nada, y es lo mejor. No miento cuando digo que Reika y Ritsu son diferentes en ciertas cosas, y tampoco miento cuando digo que ambos me enamoraron tanto como para hacer cosas tan desagradables a otros, con tal de no ver la historia de Reika repetirse con Ritsu, soy capaz de matar.

—Es por eso que decidió renunciar al mundo mundano, ¿no?, usted no cree ser merecedor de Harada-san, ¿o me equivoco? —, aquellas palabras solamente las dijo para ver si en verdad valía la pena hablar a favor del atigrado yokai, pues de ser la respuesta equivocada, el mismo ayudaría a Justicia a encerrarlo para siempre.

—Es porque no soy merecedor de su afecto y mucho menos de estar a su lado. Hice algo tan terrible y de lo que me arrepiento. Por mi culpa, Ashiya-dono esta justo con Himura Yuudai, aun cuando sabía que ese doncel no era para nada malo, aun cuando ese doncel es amado por todo yokai que lo conozca, yo le hice algo tan horrible. No soy más que un egoísta —, completamente desesperado, coloco sus manos en su cabeza, hasta el punto de jalar sus grisáceos cabellos y cerrar con fuerza sus rojizos ojos.

—Abeno suspiro resignado —. Si tanto se arrepiente, me ayudara a ponerle fin a todo esto y rescatar a Ashiya sano y salvo —, dijo autoritario —. Y descuide, que Ashiya no es para nada rencoroso, después de todo, perdono fácilmente a Yahiko, así que no dude que al escuchar sus razones, él lo perdonará en un dos por tres. Después de todo, Ashiya no sería el mismo, si no fuera de esa manera.

Tora no tuvo más remedio que aceptar ayudar a Abeno. No solo por el hecho de que extrañaba a Ritsu, también porque temía por el bienestar de ese amable muchacho, que ni siquiera debía verse involucrado con alguien como Himura Yuudai. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

—A todo esto, Yahiko menciono algo de una serpiente blanca y dicha serpiente mordió a Ashiya y le dio ese anillo de compromiso, ¿quién es ese yokai? —, saber que aquella serpiente podía merodear y arruinar sus planes de rescate le preocupaba.

—Shiro Hideki es una serpiente de lo más ruin. Una vez me deje engañar por él y por poco no la cuento. Esa serpiente es un fiel sirviente de Himura, y aunque pensé que había muerto, al parecer fue uno de los que ayudo a Himura —, respondió nervioso. Saber que esa serpiente andaba cerca, solo le hacía preocuparse más por Ritsu y Ashiya-dono.

 **o.** **ஐ** **~.** **o**

Himura veía tan ansioso aquel hermoso Yukata, sabía de antemano, que en su dulce y hermoso prometido, quedaría más que perfecto, solo debía esperar a que despertara de la siesta que le había impuesto. Sabía que Hanae andaba de mal humor, y en su condición convaleciente, no deseaba que se pusiera peor.

—Muero de ganas porque luzcas ya, tu vestimenta de boda, pero tendré que conformarme con verte lucir estas yukatas tan hermosas.

Algo era seguro para Himura, y era que esta vez, el amo de la Mononokean no le quitaría lo que por derecho ya le pertenecía, y aquel hermoso doncel de nombre Hanae, era solamente suyo, y nada ni nadie se lo quitaría.

—Hanae, definitivamente eres mi más hermosa flor —, murmuró sonriente.

 **Continuará**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **NOTAS:** **Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado con este segundo capítulo.**

 **Datos curiosos del fic.**

" **Reika" quiere decir "pétalo bello, hermoso", se supone que es un nombre de mujer, pero me gusto el significado xD**

 **El clavel rojo de acuerdo con el lenguaje de las flores, significa "corazón que suspira, amor vivo, admiración", así que ya sabrán que Abeno la tendrá difícil.**

 **Te agradezco muchísimo: 3**

 **En fin, nos gusta pronto**

 **Chau chau (^ 3 -) /**


End file.
